The present invention relates to implements such as rotary tillers, snowblowers or scraper blades designed for being carried by and for operating either at the front or rear of a small tractor such as a lawn and garden tractor, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to the mode of mounting such implements to a tractor.
Current implements that are attached to a lawn and garden tractor for operating either at the rear or front of the tractor are typically heavy and awkward to handle. This makes it difficult for one person to install, remove and store these implements. Some of these implements have belt drives that are difficult to install and properly tension. Further, many installations require tools and require from thirty to sixty minutes to accomplish.